Deux mots
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Bukan salah kita karena jatuh cinta. Karena cinta tak pernah bisa memilih. Cinta itu… urusan dua hati; yang egois, yang tak peduli. Tapi pada akhirnya, kita di sini. Berjalan di atas kerikil dosa yang tak pernah ada ujungnya. Kau, aku… dengan dua kata saja kita menyatu. Love you… hanya itu. [AU, Junhyung X Yoseob, BL, Lime!] Untuk kak Megawati Ananda Putri.


_**Deux mots** by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **Yong Junhyung X Yang Yoseob (c)** _ **God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated M / Romance, Family**_

 _ **Boys Love! AU! OOC! Lime!**_

 _ **DLDR, guys! Enjoy!**_

 **oOo**

 **Bukan salah kita karena jatuh cinta.**

 **Karena cinta tak pernah bisa memilih.**

 **Cinta itu… urusan dua hati; yang egois, yang tak peduli.**

 **Tapi pada akhirnya, kita di sini.**

 **Berjalan di atas kerikil dosa yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.**

 **Kau, aku… dengan dua kata saja kita menyatu.**

 _ **Love you**_ **… hanya itu.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **... _Deux mots_...**

* * *

 _ **a**_ **JunSeob** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **Deux mots**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 _ **special dedicated to**_ **kak Megawati Ananda Putri**

* * *

Angin musim gugur di bawah langit kota Seoul berhembus. Hembusannya menyapu daun-daun yang berserakan di jalanan. Membawa objek kejinggaan itu terbang, berpindah beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Indah. Pemandangan yang indah di cuaca yang cukup dingin ini. Langit pun telah berubah warna, dan yang ditampakkan oleh alam hanyalah horizon orens yang terus menyebar ruak di angkasa.

Yoseob, seorang _namja_ yang menjejakkan dirinya di antara puluhan daun musim gugur yang mengayun. Berdiri memandang langit sewarna jingga yang tenang. Matanya menatap nyalak, mencari jawaban. Hari ini tak disukainya. Hari ini menyebalkan untuknya. Mengapa? Mengapa hari ini harus menjadi hari sial untuknya?

Ah. Semua karena atasannya. Semua karena sosok bos yang merupakan kakak tirinya juga.

Sudah beberapa bulan ia datang ke kota ini. Menjalani kehidupan baru karena ibunya menikah lagi. Memiliki seorang kakak yang bahkan tak ada hangat-hangatnya. _Menyebalkan_ , pikirnya. Tapi ia tak memungkiri kesempurnaan yang ditebarkan kakak tirinya.

Yoseob mendengus. Sebagaimana pun ia menolak pesona yang menguar dari sang _hyung_ , ia tak bisa mangkir. Kakak tirinya terlalu sempurna. Dan itu agak menyebalkan untuknya. Seperti hari ini… beberapa waktu ia bekerja di perusahan ayah tirinya dengan sosok itu sebagai bosnya, Yoseob sudah menghabiskan seluruh persediaan kesabaran yang ia miliki.

Melelahkan. Tapi ia takkan mengelak, bahwa sejujurnya ini menyenangkan.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa_ ia berpikir begitu?

 _Namja_ bermahkotakan _brunette_ itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan jalanan musim gugur yang dingin dan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesekali ia memainkan ponsel, bertukar pesan dengan sang ibu atau pun teman kerja yang dikenalnya.

Ah, ia ingin tidur. Dan melupakan betapa melelahkannya hari ini.

Tanpa dibayang-bayangi wajah menyebalkan _hyung_ nya lagi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Aku pulang," suara _namja_ imut bernama Yoseob itu menggema di mansion mewah di pertengahan kota Seoul. Ia menghela napas dan berniat langsung berlalu ke kamarnya. Namun saat akan menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terbawah, suara orang lain menggema di keheningan yang meraja.

"Kau baru pulang?"

 _Suara menyebalkan ini_ , batin Yoseob. Ia mengenalnya. Ini suara _hyung_ nya. Dan mengapa ia sudah harus bertemu orang ini ketika baru masuk rumah?

Yoseob menjawab malas tanpa melihat ke arah kakak tirinya. "Iya, aku baru pulang, _hyung_."

"Oh. Kautahu kan _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak ada di rumah?"

" _Ne_ … lalu?"

"Buatkan makanan untukku."

"Ha?"

"Sekarang, Yoseob. Aku lapar."

"Apa?"

Namun bukannya langsung menjawab, sosok _hyung namja_ imut tersebut hanya berlalu setelah sebelumnya memberikan usapan di kepalanya. Lalu berbisik pelan. "Kau selalu lambat, Yong Yoseob."

Mendengarnya, _namja brunette_ bermarga Yong tersebut langsung mendelik kemudian mendengus membalas _hyung_ nya. "Masak sendiri makananmu, Junhyung hyung!"

Dan ia berlalu sambil mengumpat pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Junhyung. " _Hyung_ payah, menyebalkan, tukang perintah. Masak sendiri sana. Aku tidak peduli."

Sejurus, Junhyung hanya bisa terkekeh. Setidaksuka apapun ia pada kehidupan barunya, pada dasarnya… dalam hati ia bisa menerima kehadiran _namja_ ini.

Yoseob. Seobie.

 _Namja_ imut yang suka menggerutu tepat ketika ia menyuruhnya; dalam hal pekerjaan, atau dalam kehidupan keluarga mereka.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Cahaya pendar keemasan mengetuk pelan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat dari pancaran sinar matahari. Gorden kamarnya sudah terbuka, entah siapa yang melakukannya. Yong Yoseob terbangun lalu merenggangkan badan, mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih melayang. Matanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sana. Dalam hati Yoseob selalu bertanya siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah dengan rajin membuka tirai kamarnya?

Ah, siapa peduli. Hari ini pun ia harus kembali bekerja. Di bawah pimpinan _hyung_ menyebalkannya itu.

Terlalu asik melamun mengembalikan kesadaran dengan sesekali bertanya dalam hati, tak menyadari jika pintu kamarnya diketuk makhluk lain penghuni rumah. Saat menoleh mendengar pintu yang terbuka, Yoseob langsung cemberut melihat wajah kakaknya.

" _Mwoya, hyung_?"

"Sarapan."

"Hah?"

"Buatkan sarapan."

Yoseob mendengus. "Buat sendiri."

"Heh. Kau ini adik macam apa sih. Buatkan sana."

Junhyung masih memerintah. Yoseob masih menolak. Keduanya saling pandang sama-sama memberikan tatapan mematikan kebanggaan. Tapi pada akhirnya, Yoseob mengalah. Tak kuat melihat betapa menjerumuskannya mata sang _hyung_.

Ia menghela napas pasrah. Lelah terus menentang karena pada kenyataannya ia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Menyebalkan, hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Setelah berperang pada batinnya untuk melakukan apa yang _hyung_ nya mau, Yoseob bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan melewati kakaknya. " _Arraseo_ , kubuatkan makanan."

Dan Yoseob berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar _hyung_ nya mendengus pelan.

"Oh, berubah pikiran untuk jadi adik yang baik?"

Simpan kesabaranmu lagi, Yoseob. Untung _hyung_ mu tampan. Kalau tidak siram wajahnya dengan air panas. " _Neee_ ~ sekarang _hyung_ pergi sana."

Junhyung tidak menjawab. Hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Yoseob. _Namja brunette_ anggota baru keluarga Yong itu kadang bertanya. Sejujurnya, Junhyung itu sosok yang seperti apa? Selain menyebalkan dan tukang perintah atau kadang dingin. Dia itu… bagaimana?

Yoseob tidak pernah mengerti tentang kepribadian kakaknya. Di kantor, sosok itu selalu bertingkah professional –dan menyebalkan. Berwajah dingin dan suka seenaknya. Yoseob harus selalu menyetok kesabaran kalau sudah menghadapinya. Tetapi di rumah… _figure_ itu terkadang bersikap beda.

Mana yang asli? Seperti apa Junhyung yang dikenal semua orang dan tidak pernah dikenalnya?

Junhyung yang dingin saat di kantorkah dirinya yang asli?

Atau Junhyung yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya ketika mereka di rumah? –atau pertanyaan barusan ia terlalu percaya diri?

Ah, entahlah.

Yoseob tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Dia siapa? Dirinya hanya adik tiri. Pendatang baru di rumah ini. Tak perlu mencari tahu bagaimana Junhyung yang asli. Karena menurutnya tak ada arti.

 _Tidak, aku berbohong_ … Yoseob membatin sembari memasak sarapan. Pikirannya nyalang ke mana-mana. Banyak kebohongan yang ia buat. Untuk apa? Dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu. Perasaan ini… betapa terkutuknya ia yang kadang terpesona akan penampilan kakaknya.

Tidak boleh kan… sekalipun tidak sedarah… mereka satu keluarga sekarang. Ah…

"Lama."

 _Tsk_ , Yoseob berdecak mendengar komentar itu. Memang salah siapa? Di rumah sebesar ini tak ada pembantu. Atau mungkin ada tapi semuanya kabur karena tak tahan akan sikap Tuan Mudanya.

"Sampai kapan."

"Tunggu saja, _hyung_. Cerewet."

" _Che_. Bukannya kau yang cerewet?"

"Berisik, _hyung_."

"Tidak sopan."

" _Ne, ne. Mianhamnida, sajangnim_ ," Yoseob mencak-mencak dalam hati. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi ia harus menghadapi sikap _moody_ kakak tirinya ini. ' _Umma_ … kapan pulang?' batin Yoseob sedih.

"Tidak akan selesai kalau melamun terus, kan?"

" _Hyung_ bisa diam tidak? Duduk dan tunggu saja _kenapa, sih_."

"...oke."

Dan hening. Yoseob melirik ke arah sosok itu. Duduk bersandar pada kursi meja makan. Membuka koran yang entah kapan ia ambil dari teras depan. _Namja_ imut itu tak peduli. _Jangan peduli,_ kata hatinya.

Yoseob tidak boleh terus terlena akan penampilan _hyung_ nya. Tidak boleh. Ia selalu berpikir demikian. Dan pemikiran itu menyebalkan. Pemikiran itu selalu menjengkelkannya. _Kenapa_ dia harus berpikir seperti itu? Apa yang salah dengan… mengagumi kakak sendiri? Walau sosok itu sosok yang suka membuatnya kesal?

Entahlah. Selalu kata itu yang datang setiap kali Yoseob bertanya pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau mengerti. Terlalu malas untuk memahami.

Yoseob meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja di depan _hyung_ nya. Junhyung menyimpan korannya dan mulai makan. Tanpa melirik Yoseob sama sekali, dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Junhyung menikmati santapannya.

Yoseob hanya mendesah pasrah. Siapa mereka? Hanya masing-masing orang asing yang berusaha saling mengerti karena harus hidup sebagai saudara. Tapi rasa aneh yang selalu mengganggu Yoseob belakang ini menyiksanya.

 _Kenapa_ Junhyung harus sebersinar itu? _Kenapa_ ia harus terlihat sempurna di matanya? Takdirkah? Menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih makanannya dan…" Yoseob tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya sosok itu akan berterimakasih. Ah, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia memang hanya sosok yang menyebalkan. Karena setelah itu Junhyung menambahkan, "…jangan sampai telat ke kantor, Seobie."

Lalu mengucapkan nama panggilan dari ibunya dengan suara yang lembut. Yoseob terpaku. Terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi. Junhyung sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Meninggalkannya sendiri yang tergugu.

Ah, bodoh… kenapa semua ini semakin sulit saja?

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti?

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Yoseob tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa? Bagaimana bentuknya? Bagaimana rasanya dan mengapa setiap orang merasa bahagia ketika merasakan perasaan tersebut? Yoseob selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat perasaan itu sangatlah spesial.

Tapi terkadang orang bilang perasaan tersebut bisa saja datang tiba-tiba, tanpa sebab namun meninggalkan akibat. Rasa sakit, kecewa dan semacamnya. Itulah yang ditinggalkan cinta. Dan apa dia harus juga ikut merasakan hal seperti itu?

Selama ini yang dia terima memang cinta. Dari _umma_ nya. Satu-satunya orang berharga untuknya yang tersisa setelah kematian _appa_ nya. Yoseob tidak mengerti jika seseorang bisa jatuh cinta lagi setelah kehilangan sosok yang berarti.

 _Kenapa_? Untuk apa? Apakah itu hal yang diperlukan?

Yoseob tidak mengerti. Dan tak mau memahami.

 _Namja brunette_ itu menghela napas lelah sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor kantornya. Lagi-lagi, kakak sekaligus bosnya menyuruhnya ini-itu. Padahal… sosok itu memiliki sekretaris bukan? Tapi kenapa Yoseob yang selalu jadi korban? Apalagi hal yang disuruh oleh sang _hyung_ adalah hal di luar kantor. Benar-benar…

 _Me-nye-bal-kan._

"Yo, Yoseob- _ah_."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Yoseob menoleh, mengerjap sesekali sampai akhirnya membiasakan diri dan mengenal siapa yang menyapanya. Yoseob tersenyum pada orang itu. "Ah, Dujun _hyung_."

 _Namja_ bernama Dujun itu tertawa kecil membalasnya. Kemudian merangkul Yoseob, membawanya ikut berjalan bersama dia. " _Kenapa_? Kau terlihat lesu sekali? Apa itu?" Dujun melirik kantong yang dibawa _namja_ yang dirangkulnya.

Yoseob hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan bersama rekan sekantornya tersebut. Menyusuri koridor gedung bertingkat sambil sesekali bercerita. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

Terlalu tak peduli.

Bahkan tak mau mengerti.

Pun mengenai hatinya… yang terus berteriak menyuarakan keresahannya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Deru angin musim gugur mengayun lembut. Hawa dingin musim putih hampir datang. Yoseob merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan sembari berjalan menyusuri distrik kota Seoul, berniat pulang ke rumah.

Sejujurnya, Dujun menawarkan tumpangan padanya. Pun kakak tirinya yang juga menawarkan hal yang sama. Tetapi Yoseob memilih pulang sendiri.

Ia memilih untuk menjejaki jalanan kota di bawah langit musim gugur yang indah. Walau dingin, jaket yang ia kenakan sudah mengurangi itu semua.

Sesekali matanya yang tertutup poni mengintip ke arah langit sewarna daun yang layu, kemudian tersenyum saat mengingat betapa indahnya pemandangan itu. Memberikannya rasa hangat yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana selain bersyukur kepada Sang Pencipta.

Yoseob menghela napas setelahnya. Terus berjalan di bawah jatuhnya dedaunan pohon yang berubah orens. Dan ketika dering ponsel menyapanya, Yoseob berhenti; mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan melihat pesan yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Ah… dari _umma_ nya.

* * *

 _From :_ Umma

 _Subject :_ Umma _dan_ appa _akan pulang besok_

Seobie chagi _. Besok_ appa _dan_ umma _akan pulang. Kau dan_ hyung _mu baik-baik saja, kan? Kalian tidak bertengkar, bukan?_

 _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?_

* * *

Ah… seandainya ia bisa bilang kalau _hyung_ nya itu menyebalkan sekali. Ditinggal ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Dan ditinggal berdua dengan sosok yang seperti itu sangatlah membuat Yoseob meringis. Namun untunglah ia bisa melewati itu semua.

Sejurus kemudian, Yoseob mengetik sederet kalimat balasan yang dibumbui kebohongan kepada ibunya.

 _Terkadang… membohongi hati itu menyakitkan kan,_ umma _?_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Yoseob ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya ini. Yoseob ingin tahu mengapa setiap kali ia melihat _hyung_ nya, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa menggebu yang meluap. Yang seolah meminta dikeluarkan dan ditunjukkan. Seolah dirinya ingin terus dilihat.

Tidak… mungkin Yoseob ingin lebih dari sekedar dilihat.

Untuk apa?

Mungkin jika ia bertanya pada _umma_ nya, ia hanya akan digoda. Mungkin jika ia jujur pada perasaannya dan mau membuka mata, ia hanya akan kecewa.

Tidak tahu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ini sulit, Yoseob pikir _begitu_. Mengapa sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa sang _hyung_ menyebalkan, namun ia tak pernah bisa mengabaikan eksistensi orang itu.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

"Berhenti melamun, Yoseob- _ah_." Sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas kepalanya membuat Yoseob tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yoseob cemberut ketika melihat orang itu duduk di sampingnya, di atas ayunan kayu di belakang rumah yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang kediamannya.

Mereka diam. Saling menyimpan suara. Tak ada satu pun yang bergerak atau berniat membunyikan pita suara mereka. Terlalu hening… sunyi yang meraja membuat suasana semakin dingin. Apalagi ini sudah malam, duduk terbengong di depan kolam renang terkadang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Kau ada masalah?" Junhyung bertanya. Yoseob meliriknya kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kau boleh cerita padaku kalau kau mau."

 _Bukan begitu…_

" _Gwenchanayo, hyung_. Hanya butuh _refreshing_ udara malam."

" _Tsk_. Itu hanya akan membuatmu masuk angin, _pabo_."

" _Mwo_? Jangan mengajak bertengkar, _dong_ , _hyung_. Sudah cukup hari ini _hyung_ menghabiskan stok kesabaranku dengan menyuruhku ini-itu di kantor."

"Makanya kalau kerja itu yang gesit, Yoseob- _ah_."

"Ish. Aku sudah secepat itu masih diprotes? Maumu apa sih, _sajangnim_?"

Junhyung mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah." Dan jawabannya berhasil membuat Yoseob kesal lagi.

Kedua tangan _namja_ mungil itu pun mendorong-dorong sosok yang duduk di sampingnya agar beranjak pergi. "Sudah sana _hyung_ pergi saja. Aku mau sendiri."

Pun akhirnya Junhyung hanya mengiyakan. Ia membawa dirinya menjauh dari si _namja_ imut yang kembali terduduk sambil melamun di atas ayunan. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ke dalam rumah, _namja_ tampan bermahkotakan langit malam berucap, "Jangan sampai telat besok, Seobie."

Dan sekali lagi… meninggalkan Yoseob yang tergugu dalam sepi.

Terlalu lembut. Saking lembutnya ia tak bisa lagi membedakan mana nada godaan, mana nada perhatian sungguhan.

Waktu terus berjalan dengan tak tahu malu. Terus mengembangkan perasaan yang Yoseob pikir akan berakhir seiring waktu berlalu. Namun bukannya mengikis, rasa asing itu justru semakin terpupuk rapih di dasar hatinya.

Ia kesal. Dan ini menyebalkan.

Yoseob tidak mau terus terlena seperti ini. Apa yang dilakukan kakaknya juga tak ada arti. Tapi _kenapa_ ia terus dan terus terlena lagi?

Memang benar belakangan Junhyung menjadi agak hangat padanya. _Kenapa_? Ia juga bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban yang masuk akal untuknya. Mungkin saat itu Junhyung sedang sakit, mungkin saat itu Junhyung sedang gila sampai-sampai terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena pulang terlalu larut. Dan memarahinya yang diantar pulang Dujun saat itu.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ …

* * *

 _Malam itu bintang semakin bersembunyi. Dan Yoseob masih dalam perjalanan ke arah rumahnya dengan diberi tumpangan oleh sang rekan kerja, Yoon Dujun._

 _Mereka hanya pergi keluar dengan beberapa teman kantor juga. Makan malam diselingi obrolan khas pemuda. Namun karena terlalu asik, Yoseob sampai lupa waktu. Dan berterimakasihlah ia pada panggilan telpon dari sang_ umma _dan juga kakak tiri_ tersayang _nya yang berkali-kali membunyikan ponsel pintarnya._

 _Ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga baru Yoseob, Dujun sekali lagi mengatakan bahwa ia meminta maaf atas keterlambatan Yoseob pulang ke rumah._ Namja _manis itu tak keberatan karena ia pun menikmati acara mereka. Dan setelah saling mengucap salam perpisahan, Dujun pun membawa mobilnya meninggalkan Yoseob sendirian di sana._

 _Yoseob berjalan masuk agak terkantuk-kantuk karena sudah terlalu larut. Saat akan sampai di depan pintu dan ia hampir terjatuh, ia merasakan seseorang menopangnya dan menuntunnya masuk. Yoseob berdoa semoga saja sang_ umma _sudah tidur._ Namja brunette _itu belum mau mendengar ocehan ibundanya. Mungkin besok saja._

 _Tetapi apa yang tak disangkanya terjadi. Sesaat melewati pintu masuk rumah. Suara menyebalkan kakak tirinya menggema. Pelan, namun sarat akan tekanan karena amarah._

" _Ke mana saja kau sampai malam_ begini _, Yoseob-_ ah _? Kau pikir kau bisa berlaku seenaknya di sini? Tolong pikirkan orang lain sebelum melakukan sesuatu."_

 _Dan rasa kantuknya hilang. Yoseob berdiri tegak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Oh,_ hyung _. aku sudah besar dan aku hanya pergi keluar, makan bersama teman. Apa salah?"_

" _Ya. Kalau kau lupa rumah, tentu saja salah."_

" _Kami hanya terlalu asik mengobrol. Mana mungkin… aku lupa rumah. Walaupun bukan rumahku seutuhnya." Yoseob menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada setitik rasa berat saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Apa_ hyung _sebegitu tak sukanya padaku di sini?"_

" _HA? Jangan bercanda. Kalau aku tak suka sudah kumusuhi kau sejak awal."_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Kalau aku tak suka kehadiranmu, tak mungkin kau masih ada di sini sekarang."_

 _Dan Yoseob terdiam. Ia berharap ia mengerti. Sejujurnya ada apa dibalik semua ini?_

 _Yoseob ingin bicara lagi. Ia ingin menjawab lagi. Namun seolah ada yang menahan suaranya untuk tak keluar. Membiarkan bibirnya terbuka tanpa mengayunkan kalimat apapun. Dan Junhyung kemudian hanya berlalu dengan sebelumnya mengusap kepalanya halus; lembut—sampai rasanya Yoseob bisa benar-benar merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan itu._

" _Jangan buat…_ umma… _khawatir lagi._ Jalja _."_

 _Dentang jam pun kemudian berbunyi. Sekali lagi, Junhyung benar-benar meninggalkan Yoseob terpaku di sana. Matanya terbelalak dengan bibirnya yang digigit._

 _Ah… sakit._

 _Entah bagaimana, Yoseob bisa mendengar nada khawatir di dalam setiap ucapan yang Junhyung ucapkan._

 _Ini menyakitkan._

 _Kenapa… begini?_

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

' _Hyung…. waeyo?'_

Yoseob melamun lagi. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang terus berdetak setiap kali ia memikirkan sang _hyung_. Atau ketika sosok itu ada di dekatnya. Atau ketika seseorang menyebut namanya. Seolah jantungnya terus bekerja abnormal. Dan Yoseob tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya normal kembali.

Ini membingungkan.

Haruskah ia mempertahankan perasaan terkutuk ini?

"Seobie?"

"Ah, _umma_?"

 _Namja brunette_ itu menanti sampai _umma_ nya duduk di tempat kosong di sampingnya. Di ruang keluarga Yong yang saat itu hanya terdiri atas dia –dan ibundanya.

Nyonya Yong duduk di samping Yoseob kemudian mengusap rambut coklat putra satu-satunya yang ia lahirkan. Mengelusnya lembut membuat Yoseob bersandar padanya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu sang _umma_. Bermanja… seolah hal ini bisa menyampaikan kegalauan hatinya.

" _Waeyo_ , Seobie? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Yoseob langsung menggeleng. Benar, bukan? Ini bukan masalah. Ah… entahlah.

" _Mian ne_ , waktu itu membuat _umma_ khawatir karena Seobie pulang malam."

Sang _umma_ hanya tertawa. Ia memaklumi sambil bercanda mungkin Yoseob sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti di luar sana. Mungkin saja kemarin itu ia tengah berkencan dan lupa waktu. Dan wanita cantik itu terus menggodanya seolah sungguh menikmatinya. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan benar adanya.

Karena selama ini dia tahu, putranya ini… mungkin tak pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan kalaupun sekarang saatnya, ia akan sangat senang. Namun Yoseob menyangkal. Ia mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang dikencaninya kini. _Namja_ itu bilang bahwa ia ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya membantu sang ayah dan kakak tiri.

Sejujurnya, Yoseob sudah menerima semua itu. Dan sejujurnya lagi, ia ingin tak menambahkan kata tiri ketika menyebut mereka berdua. Namun tetap saja… mereka orang asing untuknya. Butuh waktu tak sebentar untuk merelakan segala sesuatunya. Seperti kehidupan yang pernah Yoseob miliki dulu.

Namun bohong kalau ia… tak bisa benar-benar menerima Junhyung. Yoseob sudah menerimanya. Sungguh. Tapi… bagaimana jika ia menerima Junhyung sebagai orang lain? Bukan sebagai kakaknya? Tapi sebagai… orang lain…

Apa yang harus… ia lakukan?

"Kau tidak harus menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, _chagi_."

" _Gwenchana umma_. Hanya sedikit… pusing?"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Ini hari libur bukan? Atau Seobie mau _umma_ buatkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, _anniyo. Begini_ saja… sudah cukup, _umma_."

Dan kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari orang paling berharganya untuknya… benar-benar menenangkan Yoseob sampai rasanya ia ingin terus bermanja seperti itu. Sejenak melupakan setitik rasa gundah akan perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Pun sebagaimana Yoseob berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang berdebar kala retina matanya kembali melihat sosok sang _hyung_ melewati tempat di mana ia bersantai.

Ah… sepertinya… memang tidak mungkin, kan?

Tidak mungkin lepas dari seluruh rasa itu.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Seluruh staf di bawah pimpinan Yong Junhyung berpesta. Pesta akan keberhasilan sebuah tender yang menguntungkan mereka semua. Sejujurnya, Junhyung tidak begitu menyukai ini. Namun temannya, Hyunseung, menyarankan dia untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, atau mungkin sekedar makan malam bersama.

Akhirnya, di sinilah dia. Duduk bersama para rekan kerja seperjuangannya dengan berbagai hidangan di meja. Dan juga ada beberapa botol soju di atasnya.

Junhyung hanya memperhatikan sekitar. Melirik para bawahannya yang masih larut dalam euforia. Pun matanya tak melewatkan _begitu_ saja keberadaan adik tirinya, Yoseob. Duduk diapit Dujun dan Gikwang yang terus bicara padanya. Entah membicarakan apa.

Matanya terus menyipit, berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, ah, percuma. Memang apa pedulinya? Berusaha menampik rasa khawatir yang menggerogoti hati, Junhyung bangkit berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi yang berujung hanya berdiam diri sambil menenangkan pikirannya yang terus berasumsi macam-macam, Junhyung mendekati lagi kerumunan bawahannya yang –beberapa di antara mereka sudah tumbang karena mabuk. Termasuk adiknya, si _namja_ imut bernama Yong Yoseob.

Junhyung menghela napas dan mendekati _namja brunette_ itu. Ketika tangannya bersinggungan dengan lengan Yoseob yang terbalut kain kemeja, sosok mabuk tersebut melihat ke arahnya. Matanya menyayu menatapnya. Junhyung langsung tersentak, seolah ada sesuatu yang menjalari dadanya dan ia tidak mengerti.

 _Namja_ bermahkotakan malam itu membawa adiknya berlalu setelah memanggil pelayan dan membayarkan _bill_ mereka. Junhyung menggendong Yoseob dengan _bridal style_. Si _namja_ yang lebih muda menggeliat lalu bernyaman diri dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Junhyung menoleh lagi ke arah Yoseob. _God… cobaan apa ini_?, batinnya bertanya.

Sejurus ketika berhasil menaruhnya di kursi penumpang dalam mobilnya, secepat kilat Junhyung memutar dan masuk ke kursi kemudi. Kemudian tancap gas dan hilang membelah jalanan di malam hari yang cukup dingin itu.

 _Ah… musim putih…_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Junhyung membawa Yoseob ke kamarnya dan menaruh sang adik dengan begitu hati-hati. Selama perjalanan adalah hal yang paling berkesan untuknya. Entah bagaimana sosok yang selama ini terlihat enggan padanya terus berceloteh tentang diri _nya_ yang terlalu –sempurna? Kharismatik? Atau tampan pun disebutkan oleh Yoseob.

Junhyung hanya terkekeh pelan ketika _namja_ itu bilang; sebagaimana dia berusaha menolak kesempurnaan yang dipancarkan Junhyung, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Dan Junhyung benar-benar dibuat diam karena itu.

Dan sekarang, oh! Bagaimana harus ia mengurus _namja_ kecil ini? _Namja_ imut yang sedang menggeliat tidak jelas di kasurnya. _Namja_ imut yang sejak awal mengambil kewarasannya.

Junhyung duduk di pinggiran ranjang sang adik setelah membuka sepatu namja itu. Ia kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Yoseob, melihat Yoseob yang agaknya kegerahan padahal _AC_ kamar menyala.

Junhyung juga membetulkan posisi bantal agar Yoseob merasa nyaman. Yang tanpa sadar membuatnya memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah sosok itu. Membuat Junhyung berpikir lagi, apakah ia benar-benar jatuh pada _namja_ ini?

Tetapi kemudian Junhyung tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis adiknya. Menyampirkan helaian rambut Yoseob, membuat _namja_ itu membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan manik sekelam malam miliknya.

" _Hyung_ …" Yoseob mengigau pikirnya. Namun kenapa mata itu… melihat seolah ia benar-benar lelah telah menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Sejujurnya… Junhyung juga selalu bertanya hal yang ia pikir tak perlu ia pikirkan. Semisal bagaimana Yoseob selalu kesal ketika ia menyuruhnya? Atau bagaimana ia yang suka sekali menggoda _namja_ imut itu. Sampai pada… kekhawatirannya di malam itu, saat Yoseob pulang terlalu malam dan Junhyung menggunakan sang ibu tiri sebagai tameng… agar Yoseob tak menyadari rasa khawatirnya.

Ah… sejujurnya… tak bisakah ia terlepas dari perasaan yang menyempitkan dadanya ini. Dan rasanya begitu sakit.

Junhyung terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya dan ia seolah memutus koneksi dengan keadaan di sekitar, _namja_ tampan itu tak menyadari bahwa Yoseob sudah terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Menggenggam erat tangan milik Junhyung yang tadi mengusap dahinya dengan lembut.

Sejurus kemudian mereka saling tatap. Yoseob menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri bingung mengartikannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Junhyung dihadapkan langsung pada mata yang selalu melenakannya. Ia merasa ia bisa berkaca di sana. Dan ketika hidung mereka saling bertabrakan, Junhyung refleks berdiri, sekilas menatap wajah memelas Yoseob lalu membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

 _Ah, Tuhan… apa yang barusan terjadi?_

Dan ketika ia berniat meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri, tarikan pada ujung lengan bajunya membuat Junhyung kembali berpaling. Sekali lagi –ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang _begitu_ berat.

Ah… mengapa ia jadi berpikir bahwa Yoseob seolah mengundangnya ke sana… ke tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian setitik kalimat yang Yoseob ucapkan, berhasil membuat Junhyung membuang semua pertahanannya. Sejujurnya… dia memang menganggap Yoseob berbeda, bukan?

" _Hyung… stay… please…_ "

Salahkanlah manusia yang takkan pernah bisa memerangi hawa napsu. Dan kali ini… Junhyung rela menapaki kerikil dosa yang tak pernah ada akhirnya. Hanya untuk Yoseob… _adik_ yang takkan pernah bisa benar-benar menjadi adik untuknya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Yoseob menggeliat ketika merasakan berat di atasnya. Ia mengernyit ketika membuka mata lagi, mendapati sang _hyung_ menyebalkannya tengah memainkan lidahnya di perpotongan bahunya yang terbuka.

Rasa panas menghantam Yoseob sampai keseluruh tubuh. Kepalanya refleks bergerak, ia mendongak memberikan kemudahan bagi Junhyung yang tengah menciumi lehernya, dengan tangan _namja_ itu yang berusaha membuka semua kancing kemejanya.

Napas Yoseob tertahan. Ia merasa oksigen menjauhinya, membuatnya tercekat tak bisa napas. Yoseob mendesah ketika lidah Junhyung menyapa _nipple_ kemerahan miliknya yang sudah mengeras, menjilatnya kemudian menghisapnya sampai rasanya Yoseob merasa ia tengah menyusui.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam bergerak menjambak rambut hitam Junhyung, bibirnya terus terbuka –walau sejujurnya ia berusaha melawan desah yang ingin mengudara. Ia masih bisa mengontrol itu semua di batas-batas kesadarannya.

Junhyung kemudian menurunkan jajahannya lagi sampai ke perut, menggelitik permukaan _abdomen_ miliknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada pusarnya. Yoseob langsung menggeliat geli diiringi erangan tertahan. Intensitas jambakannya makin meningkat, dan Junhyung balas menggeram karenanya.

Setelahnya, Junhyung kembali membawa wajahnya ke hadapan Yoseob, mengecup dahi dan kedua kelopak mata adik yang tak pernah bisa ia terima sebagai adiknya. Namun ia bisa menerimanya sebagai orang lain. Kemudian bibir itu mengklaim bibir yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan, melumatnya penuh. Memagutnya lapar, panas dan seolah tak ingin menyisakan apapun lagi.

Yoseob memeluk erat leher Junhyung sebagai balasannya. Ia merasa tak mampu menandingi permainan bibir yang Junhyung lakukan padanya. Ia merasa pasrah, dan ia merasa mungkin sudah waktunya ia menyerah. Mengenyampingkan segala akibat yang akan datang. Melenyapkan _dulu_ barang sebentar wajah ayah dan ibunya.

Yoseob mendesah lagi ketika ciuman Junhyung semakin meluluntahkan pandangannya. Matanya berair karena terlalu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya bersama sang kakak tiri. Apalagi ketika jari-jemari Junhyung bergerak melepas sabuk dan menurunkan _zipper_ nya, Yoseob merasa bahwa ia telah kalah lagi. Pada perasaannya, juga hatinya yang terus berteriak padanya untuk jujur. Kalau dia memang mencintai sosok yang tengah mencumbunya ini.

Maka tanpa sadar, dengan lirih Yoseob berucap, " _Love you_ …" dan sebaris kalimat tersebut membutakan Junhyung akan segala hal yang ada.

Hal itu membuat Junhyung semakin yakin menyentuh sosok di bawahnya. Hal tersebut membuat Junhyung semakin –dan semakin berpikir bahwa ia juga mencintai Yoseob. Selalu. Dari pertama kali ia melihatnya, sampai sekarang sosok itu berada dalam kendalinya.

Junhyung pun akhirnya meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya pada bibir Yoseob, mengeksploitasinya. Menyapa langit-langit dan mengabsen setiap gigi yang lidahnya temui. _Begitu_ juga tangannya yang bergerak merayap pada kesejatian sang adik. Menyentuhnya, memijatnya. Menyirami tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan dosa mereka.

Tak peduli… jikalau malam menjadi saksi. Dinginnya lantai kamar juga kerutan seprai yang menghiasi. Sebagaimana bibir yang ia tawan berusaha mendesah dan ia meredamnya.

Malam terlalu indah, namun mereka menodai malam berbintang itu dengan dosa yang kini mereka lakukan. Dengan bibir yang saling memagut, kedua tangan yang melingkar erat, dan tangan Junhyung yang bermain mengurut apa yang selama ini tertutupi kain berserat.

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam napsu yang semakin dalam semakin memenjarakan mereka kepada dosa yang mereka sendiri tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Namun begitulah manusia, manusia takkan pernah bisa memerangi napsu yang sudah pada puncaknya. Apalagi ketika mereka kala itu sudah mengeluarkan seluruh perasaann yang menghimpit. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain melampiaskan hal itu. Selain menumpahkannya.

Dan di sinilah Junhyung juga Yoseob, larut dalam jurang dosa yang mereka buat sendiri. Karena cinta… mereka percaya. Cinta datang tanpa mereka bisa memprediksi. Karena cinta tak bisa memilih. Cinta punya caranya sendiri untuk mendiami masing-masing hati yang terpilih.

" _Love you too,_ Seobie…"

Itulah cinta. Menjerumuskanmu ke dalam jurang yang melenakanmu.

Ya…

Itulah cinta.

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **The End**

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Finiiiiiished. Actually_ , maaf kalau feelnya kurang ngena kak. Ini aku sudah maksimal banget numpahin semuanya. Dan sepertinya yang di atas itu hanya _lime_ /baca lagi

Tapi semoga kak Mega suka yaaa. Maaf kalau mereka _OOC_ pake banget. _This was my first time with_ JunSeob.

 _Neeeee_ , semoga kakak suka!:)

 _Btw, wanna review, guys_?

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


End file.
